GMA 7 Program Schedule
GMA-7 Program Schedule Monday-Thursday (Metro Manila) * 4:55 am - Unang Hirit * 8-8:50 am - Astig Authority ** 8 am - Detective Conan ** 8:25 am - Invincible Teacher * 8:50 am - Fighter of Destiny * 9:20 am - Cinderella and the Four Knights * 9:50 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:30 am - Ang Forever Ko'y Ikaw * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 - 5 pm - Afternoon Prime ** 2:30 pm - Contessa ** 3:25 pm - The Stepdaughters ** 4:15 pm - Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka * 5-11 pm - Telebabad ** 5 pm - Wowowin ** 6:30 pm - 24 Oras ** 8 pm - The Cure ** 8:45 pm - Kambal, Karibal ** 9:35 pm - The One That Got Away ** 10:20 pm - Bride of The Water God * 11:20 pm - Saksi * 12 mn - Night Shift ** Mon: Front Row ** Tues: Alisto! ** Wed: Tunay na Buhay ** Thurs: Reporter's Notebook * 12:30 am - The 700 Club Asia Friday (Metro Manila) * 4:55 am - Unang Hirit * 8-8:50 am - Astig Authority ** 8 am - Detective Conan ** 8:25 am - Invincible Teacher * 8:50 am - Fighter of Destiny * 9:20 am - Cinderella and the Four Knights * 9:50 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:30 am - Ang Forever Ko'y Ikaw * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30-5 pm - Afternoon Prime ** 2:30 pm - Contessa ** 3:20 pm - The Stepdaughters ** 4:15 pm - Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka * 5-11:20 pm - Telebabad ** 5 pm - Wowowin ** 6:30 pm - 24 Oras ** 8 pm - The Cure ** 8:45 pm - Kambal, Karibal ** 9:35 pm - The One That Got Away * 10:25 pm - Bubble Gang * 11:40 pm - Saksi * 12:20 am - The 700 Club Asia Monday-Friday: (Regional Stations) * 2:30 pm - Contessa * 3:25 pm - The Stepdaughters * 4:15 pm - Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka * 5:00 pm - GMA Regional Newscasts ** Balitang Amianan ** Balitang Bisdak ** One Mindanao * 5:30 pm - Wowowin Saturdays * 4:30 am - Light Up * 5 am - Lifegiver * 5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am - Pinoy M.D. * 7-9:45 am - Astig Authority ** 7 am - Tobot (season 3) ** 7:25 am - Gyrozetter ** 7:50 am - My Little Pony ** 8:15 am - Angry Birds Toons ** 8:40 am - Doraemon Movie ** 9:05 am - Dragon Ball Z Kai * 9:45 am - Maynila * 10:45 am - Sarap Diva * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Contessa * 3:30 pm - Tadhana * 4:40 pm - Wish Ko Lang * 5:35 pm - Imbestigador * 6:40 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 7:45 pm - Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento * 9 pm - Magpakailanman * 10:45 pm - Celebrity Bluff * 11:45 pm - I-Witness * 12:30 am - The Working Class Sundays * 4:30 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 5 am - Jesus The Healer * 6-8:15 am - Astig Authority ** 6 am - Pororo The Little Penguin ** 6:30 am - Thomas and Friends ** 7 am - Tobot (season 3) ** 7:25 am - Gyrozetter ** 7:50 am - Ultramanginga * 8:15 am - AHA! / Biyaheng DO30 (GMA Davao) * 9 am - Born To Be Wild * 9:35 am - iBilib * 10:05 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:55 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 12 pm - Sunday PinaSaya * 2:40 pm - Dear Uge * 3:40 pm - GMA Blockbusters (Stories for the Soul; 3:40 pm/The Atom Araullo Specials; 4:50 pm every 4th Sunday of the Month) * 6:05 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 7:05 pm - Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko * 8 pm - Lip Sync Battle Philippines * 9 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 11:15 pm - SNBO * 1 am - Diyos at Bayan Category:GMA Network Category:GMA Network shows Category:GMA Network stations Category:Program Schedule Category:GMA Entertainment Content Group Category:GMA Sports Category:GMA News and Public Affairs